Knight In Black Armor
by Ava Cabot
Summary: It was her dream, after all, to find herself a knight in shining armor. But maybe one in black armor, dripping with sacarsm and a sneer, would have to do. Snape/Sinistra pairing.


Miyumi  
  
Knight In Black Armor  
  
Rating PG: For some language and bully violence from mean Hufflepuffs.  
  
Dedication: to the guy who doesn't know I exist, whom I love to drool and act in theater with. Oh yeah, and the tree is for Kelly, Lauren, Adam, Ashley and Nikki.  
  
Disclaimer: Snape and the names of Sinistra and Hufflepuff belong to J.K. Rowling. However Celeste, Professors' Chronos and Salamis, the plot, and the bullies belong to me.  
  
~*~  
  
- Knight In Black Armor -  
By: Miyumi  
  
~*~  
  
I never was good at Potions.  
  
So when my cauldron began to melt in class that day, I knew that fortune was not on my side. It was just my luck that I was paired with Tethys Jeckel. She melted our cauldron. She deserved the week of detention. She was, by any means was a klutz, dolt, and a dingbat all rolled into one.  
  
My words, not hers.  
  
The day was starting to look bad, and it wasn't even past noon yet.  
  
My schedule was a horrible one today, with all my hated subjects one after the other. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Transfigurations, and Arithmancy.  
  
Severus Snape was always good at Potions.  
  
Why was it that I was only good at the things everyone thought was meaningless? Like Astronomy. I knew the stars and planets like the back of my own hand.  
  
"I loathe life." I threw another stone into the lake. An annoyed grunt told me I had hit a grindylow or the squid. That was the third time. Hopefully they wouldn't reach out and grab me.  
  
Severus Snape wouldn't be grabbed.  
  
Why am I ranting about that Slytherin sixth year? Maybe because he's so dark, and mysterious, and above all else, sexy.  
  
Well, maybe not that.  
  
In any case, he doesn't know I exist. After all, we are in different houses, different years, different crowds, and above everything else, I'm failing Potions, and he's got a junior degree in it already.  
  
It consoles me a bit that he's failing Astronomy, something I happen to be extremely good at.  
  
He's a Slytherin. I am a Ravenclaw. Oh well, it could be worse. I could be a Gryffindor. Then he wouldn't ignore me; he'd try to kill me. I've heard from others that he hates Gryffindors with a passion. Especially those four sixth years, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. I don't know them personally, but I could. They are always pulling off some kind of prank and becoming famous for it. I wish I could be that popular to have everyone, even the teachers, talk about me.  
  
But I'm just plain old Celeste.  
  
"No one even knows who I am," I grumbled, lying against the soft grass. I always came to the lake when I did my homework or just wanted to read and be alone. I've seen other girls sit with their friends by trees, just talking and laughing.  
  
It's cold right now, and I have no one to talk too. Wrapped in three cloaks and shivering by an almost-frosty lake wasn't my idea of relaxation. A cold breeze was sifting through my clothes, and I was miserable. Clouds that were beginning to merge together signaled a rainstorm, another thing I wasn't looking forward too.  
  
'Maybe Professor Chronos will let me stay in her tower,' I thought, considering going back to the castle and waiting in the Astronomy classroom/tower. Professor Chronos was an old woman who was in deadly need of retirement. She was a spinster with beautiful silver hair that hung loose around her shoulders, framing an oval face with ice blue eyes. Her hair still held traces of gold from when she was young. In my eyes, she was beautiful. She could be mean and spiteful, though, which was unusual for an Astronomy professor. My dream is still to grow up and replace her.  
  
Well, that and be kissed by a knight in shining armor. But then again, which do you think is going to come true?  
  
Suddenly, I heard voices. 'Oh, great,' I thought mournfully, hearing crunching footsteps coming closer to my patch of grass. 'Just my luck.'  
  
Gathering my books and ink well into my bag, I was getting ready to break into a sprint away from my intruders. But when I reached my leg out, someone stuck their foot out; tripping me, and making me land painfully on my wrist.  
  
"Ow," I said, rubbing my wrist, now numb. 'Great,' I thought. 'Now my wrist hurts.' I must have sprained it, because when I tried to move it, a painful jolt shot up my arm.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked, craning my head up. Standing in front of me were five students, much taller and obviously older. They were Hufflepuffs, which surprised me. Hufflepuffs, as I knew them, were against violence and were generally nice, although somewhat air-headed.  
  
"Just felt like some fun," replied a boy, grinning. He was the one who had tripped me. Whatever fun they got out of tripping me was impossible to get.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Brian." He pointed to the other four. "Maggie, Gregory, Ary and Kevin."  
  
"Pleasure," I muttered, wishing I were in the infirmary to have Madam Pomfrey heal my wrist. "Well, see you," I added, trying to brush past them.  
  
"Not so fast," a girl, Maggie, said, crossing my path. "You aren't going anywhere, little Ravenclaw."  
  
"Yeah," added Brian. He grabbed my bag and threw it down. They looked at each other quickly, as if giving some sort of signal.  
  
And in a flash, the other girl, Ary, pushed me down on the grass. The other boy, Kevin, rolled up his sleeves and gave me a hard shove. Brian and Maggie raised their arms and gave my face a stinging slap.  
  
I kicked and waved my arms, trying to block their blows. I had no idea why they were attacking me, and whatever the reason, their blows hurt. Maggie and Brian continued to kick my stomach, and soon I lost my breath, keeled over, and was gasping for air like a fish.  
  
"Stop," I wheezed, swinging my right arm at that. Now not only my wrist hurt, but my whole body did. "What are you doing? I didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Oh yes, you did," said Ary, smacking my head.  
  
"What?" I cried.  
  
"You made Tethys get into trouble with Professor Salamis," growled Kevin. "You made the cauldron melt in Potions the other day, and she got the detentions. A whole week of cleaning the dungeons, the Muggle way." They all shuddered. "Tethys wanted to make sure you got punished for making us Hufflepuffs look bad."  
  
Ary and Maggie yanked my arms, pulling me up so I was standing. "I didn't melt the cauldron," I said, the pain from my wrist slurring my words. "Tethys did, because she added the powdered worm root too late."  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Gregory, punching my stomach. "You melted the cauldron, and Tethys got into trouble for it."  
  
Maggie and Ary snickered at my cries. "You Ravenclaws love to make the rest of us look stupid, and we won't have that," said Maggie.  
  
"Hufflepuffs are supposed to be nice people, not bullies," I muttered.  
  
That gave them a laugh. "Maybe we should have been in Slytherin then."  
  
"Help!" I screamed. "Someone, help!"  
  
I vaguely heard more footsteps. 'Hopefully not re-enforcements,' I thought. The footsteps became quicker after my screams, and Kevin, the ringleader, signaled for Maggie and Ary to let go of me.  
  
I saw a flash of black hair, and a few swings from a few boys. A silver and green Slytherin badge glittered briefly in the small winter sun, so I knew that they were not there to aid. Kevin shouted for them to retreat, like in a battle.  
  
But before they left, Maggie gave me a hard shove, pushing me into the lake. "For Tethys!" she yelled before taking off with the others.  
  
Back first I fell into the almost frozen lake. Below the water I could hear shouts from the Slytherins. I was only under for a few seconds, but it felt like forever to me. The water was cold as ice, and stung my skin as I struggled to tread water. Something was pulling at my leg. From the malicious eyes that glittered at me, it was the grindylow I must have accidentally hit earlier with my rocks.  
  
Strong arms pulled me out quickly. The wind hit my face and my face felt numb from cold. Someone's lips went on mine, and my heart skipped a beat. I could feel them pumping my stomach for air, giving me the Muggle CPR.  
  
Sitting up, I coughed up water. When my eyes focused, I saw only one person, surprising me because I thought I heard more. I felt my face flush even in the cold when I saw myself looking into the face of Severus Snape.  
  
"You alright?" he asked, brushing water off me. "I chased those bastards away." He spat, showing his displeasure in them. "Beating up a third year Ravenclaw is low, but pushing her in the lake and letting her almost drown is even worse." He took my hand in his and rubbed it, sending warmth and feeling back into my body. "Professor Salamis will hear this. Your Head of House is Professor Flitwick, right? I'll get my prefect friends to let him know."  
  
He was being so nice, almost like a big brother. When I usually saw him, he was snapping or sneering at someone for messing up. But I was just a measly third year, and he was acting like I almost died. Which I almost did, but still.  
  
"You don't have to do that," I said, my face burning up with blushes.  
  
He looked at me. "I do. Those Hufflepuffs shouldn't get away with it. You're just a third year, and they were sixth years, bigger and stronger. You couldn't have fought back."  
  
That stung my pride. "I could have," I mumbled, rubbing my wrist. I had forgotten it was sprained until now, with all that had happened.  
  
He glanced at my wrist. "It's sprained." He stood me up, and motioned for me to lean on him. "I'll walk you to the infirmary."  
  
"You don't have to," I said quietly.  
  
He ignored my words. He handed me my bag, after looking it over. "They broke some of your ink bottles." Reaching into his own bag, he pulled out two bottles, silver stone with a large S engraved. "Take these."  
  
Now I really felt embarrassed. "I couldn't," I said, protesting. Again, he ignored my words and put them in my bag.  
  
"You know, for a third year, you're not that bad," he said.  
  
I looked at him quickly, stunned. All I knew was that despite the pain from the Hufflepuffs and the numbness I felt from the water, my heart was skipping with joy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Owl me if you need more help with Potions," Severus said, closing the book and putting it back. It had been two days since the incident, and he had come to see me about five times. When Madam Pomfrey saw me, she thought Severus was the one who had done it. But after explaining everything, she understood. Brian, Maggie, Ary and Kevin had gotten a month of detention each from Professor Salamis, Flitwick and Ger, who was Head of Hufflepuff.  
  
Severus had come by to check on me daily. When I told him, shyly, that I wanted some help with Potions, he seemed glad to help me. He actually asked me if I could help him with Astronomy. He said that Professor Chronos had told him that I was working in that class at a seventh year level. My face had turned an excellent shade of red after hearing that.  
  
I was finally able to go back to the dorm. Madam Pomfrey had insisted that I have bed rest for two days. While there, Professor Dumbledore stopped by to see if I was well. He came by while Severus was there, and gave me a wink when Severus left. My face has been turning red quite often, ever since the lake accident.  
  
Severus almost insisted on helping back to the Ravenclaw dorm. But I told him no, because his dorm was the opposite way, and I didn't want him to go to any more trouble. He had agreed, and made me promise to stay out of trouble.  
  
I was nearly to the portrait entrance when someone grabbed my hair, yanking me to the ground.  
  
"Well, well," said a familiar voice. Horrified, I looked up to see the sneering faces of Kevin, Maggie, Ary and Kevin. And boy, they looked mad.  
  
"Oh," I said, edging away. "Hello."  
  
Ary snorted. "Hello? Right. You got us a month of detention each, you little baby."  
  
"Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut, Ravenclaw brat?" snapped Maggie.  
  
Gregory punched his fists together. "We all got Howlers from our parents too. My parents are furious."  
  
"And it's all your fault," they all said together, coming closer.  
  
"Oh, no," I gasped, covering my face.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kevin stopped, and motioned for the others too as well. I saw Severus running-no, sprinting-towards us, his bag tossed to the side. His eyes looked fiery, and his fists were ready for a fight.  
  
"This is none of your business, Slytherin," said Ary, blocking his way. But Severus just shoved her aside, and stood in front of me.  
  
"Hurt her, and you'll face suspension from the school as well," he growled, narrowing his eyes. "Professors' Salamis and Ger sure would be happy to kick you out of the school, I'm sure."  
  
Kevin looked disgusted and defeated. "Let's go," he said. They all walked past me, glaring. And when Maggie shot her foot out to kick me, Severus flew at her, punching her nose and sending blood pouring down. Maggie screamed and ran away faster.  
  
Wiping his hands off, he turned back to me. "You really know how to get into trouble, don't you?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He helped me up, and brushed me off. He checked me over, shaking his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say trouble looks for you."  
  
"Guess so," I said lightly, swinging my bag over my shoulder.  
  
He surprised me by putting his arms on my shoulder, staring deep into my eyes. I always dream of this moment, I admit guiltily.  
  
"You get into too much trouble," he said softly. "I won't always be there to help you, but I'll try."  
  
"Thanks," I said weakly. 'Thanks?!' I thought. 'I couldn't say anything more intelligent?!'  
  
And what I've always dreamed of happened. He kissed me, straight on my lips. The same warm, soft lips that gave me CPR and saved me two days ago.  
  
"You're so pretty," he said, hugging me. "You're mine, now, though."  
  
"You're great too," I said. "Will you still help me with Potions?"  
  
He laughed. "Of course. As long as you still help me with Astronomy, though."  
  
I smiled.  
  
'Finally,' I thought. 'I've achieved my dream. I've found my knight in shining armor.'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Snape/Sinistra has to be one of my all-time favorite pairings. So, what did you think? Please, please review! 


End file.
